


Warming Up The Reborn

by PJFF



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, Impregnation, Inflation, Multi, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJFF/pseuds/PJFF
Summary: The Doll cares for a shivering Great One. One Shot because 5:12 A.M. Got me feeling weird.
Relationships: Plain Doll/Great One
Kudos: 19





	Warming Up The Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, I don't know how to have multiple drafts, so this'll have too do for now!  
> Edit: Holy Wow, I didn't think people would actually read this, thank you!  
> Edit 2: Also, this is one of my first stories ever, so no it's not gonna be good-w-

"Oh Little One, are you cold?" The Doll asked as she got off of her little cobble perch, moving towards the Hunter's Dream's chapel, cradling the newest Great One. The click of her shoes reverberating in the cold openness of the Dream. She sat close as the fireplace roared to life, casting a orange-yellow glow on the surrounding area. The Doll hummed a tune, trying to relax her Little One. The Great One simply contracted a little bit, trying to preserve as much body heat as possible.  
"Still frigid, Little One?" The Doll pondered how to warm up her soon-to-be god. An idea struck her, as she walked over to the bed, splaying herself out on it. She sat up, holding her Little One in front of her undergarments.  
"Little One, please enter. It will keep you warm, I swear it." The Doll said as she loosened her red lace panties, revealing her moist pussy. Spreading her pussy with one hand, strands of her vaginal lube being stretched between her walls. She lightly pushed her Great One inside, filling her entrance, getting him slick with her. Once she started him off, the Great One started moving deeper inside, contracting and expanding, inching forward. Halfway in, he rubbed against her squishy clit, eliciting a moan from The Doll. Leaning her head back, she let her Little One lead, moving as he pleased, filling every square inch of her moist pussy. He eventually started squirming against the entrance of her womb, slipping in a few times, sending a shockwave of pleasure thought The Doll, clenching her toes around the bed-sheets. She tried to steel herself, remembering she was here to help the Great One, not to get off to him.  
Finally, the Great One got a grip on her womb, slipping in and out, flicking at it's lips. His tendrils wrapped around where her thighs met her waist. He started thrusting in and out faster, opening her womb wider and wider each time. The Doll tried to keep her composure, biting her lip and holding onto the bed-sheets with an iron grip. She couldn't hold out much longer, any one little thing could push her over the edge. Just after she thought that, one of the tendrils started rubbing across her clit, secreting it's musky lube all over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Please, any criticism is welcome!


End file.
